PPG 2016: Christmas Extra
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: See three shorts on the PowerPuff Girls wintery fun with the ShadowShock Twins.
1. Chapter 1

Extra 1: Icy Fun

The City of Townsville, and it's snowing outside. Many people are playing in the snow, making snowmen, snow angels, and snow fort. They also go sledding, snowball fights, including Christmas Shopping and family time.

In the Utonium home, the Professor is going to be going to the store today.

The professor says, "Alright girls, I'm going out shopping so I want you all to stay together. You can go out and play in the snow, but don't be out too late. Bliss, you will be in charge while I'm gone."

"Okay," Bliss says, who is standing next to the door.

Blossom Bubbles, Buttercup, Blair, and Bella Marie walk Bliss.

The professor leaves through the door, and say, "And don't forget to have fun."

"Yes professor," The girls reply.

The professor smiles and closes the door behind him. The girls are all alone, and are ready to have some fun.

"So what do you wanna do?" Bella asks.

"Well, the professor said we can go outside in the snow so let's get our winter close on and go outside," Bliss says.

Bubbles asks, "Can we go go ice skating?"

"Sure," Bliss answers.

After putting on their winter clothes and grabbing their skates, the girls are now at the ice skating rink. They can see the place is empty, which is a surprise.

"Wow! The skating rink is empty. No one's here," Buttercup says.

"I have to admit, I expect to be full of skaters today," Blair says.

"Yeah," Bella says.

Bliss happily says, "Since no one is here, let's go ice skating."

The girls put on their ice skates and begin to skate on the ice. They have all kinds of fun jumping, spinning, and performing all kinds of tricks, especially Buttercup and Blair. They skate with the Derby Tantes, so they skate fast and strong athletic skills. Bubbles likes to skate gracefully. Bliss, Blossom, and Bella are simply skating around.

Just then, Blossom falls over and trips Buttercup. Then they both hit on their heads.

Bubbles and Bliss start giggling to see them on top of each other.

Bella and Blair smile to see the fun they are already having with the girls.

Suddenly someone says, "Well, it looks like you girls decided to go ice skating. The athletic event of skating on solid ice."

Bella and Blair turn their heads to see Mojo Jojo on top of the staircase.

"Of course, you girls aren't as good as Mojo Jojo. I will give you a Demonstration," Mojo says as he walks down the stairs.

Bliss and the other stop skating to see Mojo walking down stairs.

"What is he doing here?" Buttercup sternly asks.

"Hi Mojo, are you here to skate too?" Bliss asks.

"Hello Bliss, I can see you are with your sisters and friends today. Now, I can show you all how much of a great skater I can beeeeee…." Mojo says, walking to the ice.

However, he ends up slipping and is sliding on the ice. Mojo almost falls over until he is able to hold is balance. Mojo sighs in relief as he begins to skate along.

Suddenly, Mojo begins to skate faster.p, and becomes frighten. He looks ahead to see Bubbles using a broomstick on the ice to make it smooth, causing him to go fast. Buttercup joins in.

Mojo screams, "I can't stop!"

Mojo continues to scream as he slides on the ice faster and fast. He trips over the end of the rink and hits a tree on the head. Then falls down with the snow falling on him. The girls then start laughing at him.

Mojo sticks his head on the snow, and groans, "That was not funny."

He looks ahead to see Bella sweeping the ice with the broom, and Blair is skating behind it.

"Oh yeah," Mojo says with an evil grin on his face.

Mojo grabs one of the brooms and skates to where Blair and Bella are. He sweeps the path so hard that it causes Blair to lose control and slide along the ice real fast. Blair ends up with the same result as Mojo. She trips at the end of the rink, the back of the tree with her back, and snow falls on her.

Mojo laughs as he skates over, "Now that's funny!"

Suddenly the snow begins to melt to reveal Blair standing.p and has flame surrounding her body. Blair opens her eyes to reveal a vicious glare, and her eyes are red. Mojo flinches in fright.

Blair then unleashes a whip from her right claw and swings it to tie Mojo up in furry. Mojo becomes more scared. Then Blair pulls the whip and causes Mojo to spin along the ice. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bella use the broom to sweep the ice and cause Mojo to spin faster than ever before.

Mojo hits different sides of the rink like a pinball. Finally Mojo hits the end so hard that he flies into the sky.

"Well, it looks like I sure have a spin with this ice skating thing," Mojo says, feeling dizzy.

Then flies away back to his lab.

The girls then start laughing with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like Mojo had a fun time," Bubbles says.

After a fun time skating, the girls are indoors having some hot chocolate. The professor enters the room to see the girls in the living room having hot chocolate.

"Hi girls, hope you all had a great time today!" The professor says.

The girls happy says, "Yep. We sure did!"

The girls girls start laughing with smiles on their faces. They sure have a wonderful time in the snow, including with Mojo. One of the thing that the girls remember is not to make Blair mad.


	2. Chapter 2

Extra 2: Decorating Race

In the Utonium house, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blair, and Bella Marie are getting all the Christmas decorating from the attic and bringing them into the living room. There have been a lot of boxes, but are able to bring them all down since they're are five of them.

"I can't wait to start decorating the house, the tree, and make cookies," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. Too bad, Bliss can't be here," Buttercup says.

"It can't be helped. Bliss was called away in an important space mission in the next quadrant. She won't be back until the day before Christmas Eve. It's not her fault that some bad guys don't want to take a break," Blair says.

Bella asks, "Hey guys, I know that we're supposed to decorate the house and the tree, but how do we do it. There are so much here."

"It's easy. The girls and I have a race. Each of us do a few jobs for decorating and the one to finish first will get to put the star on the tree," Blossom says.

"Sounds fun," Bella says.

"Sounds interesting," Blair says.

Then Buttercup says, "Enough talk, let's start decorating do I can put the star on the tree."

"I think you mean I'll be putting the star on the tree this year," Bubbles says.

Blossom and the twins roll their eyes in response.

Blair turns to Blossom, and says, "So let's get started before they both start decorating themselves."

The girls grab a box of decorations and are in possession to race.

"Ready everyone?" Blossom asks.

"Yeah," Everyone answer.

Then Blair shouts, "On your marks! Get set! Go!"

The girls begin to fly across the house to decorate at top speed.

Buttercup flies outside and uses her laser to chop a pine tree down and takes it to the house.

Then Bubbles puts the lights around the railing of the house and windows.

Blair and Bella are decorating the house with Christmas streamers, lights, small figures and stockings.

Finally, Blossom is making Christmas cookies.

Buttercup brings the tree inside and star stringing the Christmas lights in the tree. Blair uses her magic to create a popcorn chain and puts them on the tree. Then they both put the ornaments on the tree.

Bubbles and Bella continue to decorate the rest of the house with decorations and Christmas theme figurines.

Blossom takes the cookies out to the oven and cools it off with a little of her ice breath. Then frost the cookies and cover some of them in sprinkles.

Once the decorating is one, the girls rush over to the table to grab the star. Surprisingly, Bella Marie is the one who has the star in her hand.

"Um, I guess that means I won, huh?" Bella asks.

"Seems like it," Buttercup says,

Just then the professor walks inside the house to see the Christmas decorations are already put up, and it's beautiful.

"Wow! It really feel like Christmas here. You girls have one a really great job," The professor says.

Blossom flies to Bella, and says, "We just need to put the star on the tree. Right Bella.

Bella nods her head in reply.

The girls and the professor gather around the tree to see the last ornament being put on. Bella floats up to the top of the tree and puts the shimmering star on it.

The Professor hold the plug, and says, "Now it's time for the lights."

The professor plugs in the Christmas lights and the tree begins to glow. Everyone are amazed to see it.

Blossom says, "I say we did a great job with the lights, right girls?"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas!" The girls cheer.

The then all begin laughing with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

Extra 3: A Christmas Eve Night Walk

On the night of Christmas Eve, Blair and Bella Marie decide to have one of their night walks. They dress in winter clothes, and walk around the city. The both walk to the japanese style park to see it covered in snow, as well as a giant christmas tree covered in decorations, christmas light around the trees and bridges.

Blair and Bella look around the park to see many people are walking in the cold with hot chocolate, and having fun.

Bella says, "This place is beautiful."

"I know. I can't believe we never experience this before," Blair say.

"Yeah," Bella says.

Blair sighs, and says, "You know Bella, I still can't believe that it's has been almost a year since we met the girls and the professor."

"Yeah. It was actually on a snowy day when they found us," Bella says.

"I remember. You and I were trying to take the professor's groceries until he found us in that old building that was scheduled to be hit by the wrecking ball," Blair says.

"I know. And decided right there that he would take us in," Bella says.

"Yeah," Blair says.

The two continue to walk down the park to see the lovely Christmas decorations and lights around the city. People are beginning to close their stores and food place. Some stand venders are still selling some hot food. Blair walks to one, and buys hot chocolate for herself and Bella. The two make sure to carefully drink it.

Then they both continue to walk.

Bella then looks at Blair who is showing a sad look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Bella asks,

"I was just thinking, Bliss and her sisters have all these great memories and fun times with the professor. For some reason, we don't seem to have any memories of the person who created us," Blair says.

"You're right about that. The day we were born, we didn't see anyone. We saw the building that might have been our birthplace, but it was destroyed," Bella says.

"Exactly. I always want to know who created us, who our parents are? But sometimes I don't. Who leaves their kids to fend for themselves. Maybe I don't want to," Blair says.

"I'm sure you would like to meet them," Bella says.

"How can you be sure?" Blair asks.

"Because, I want to meet them too," Bella says.

"That's true. Whether we find them or not, my place is always with you. We stick together no matter what," Blair says.

The two sisters pull each other to a hug.

Then Bella says, "Besides, we do have something. We have the song you remembers so well."

"Yeah. I remember," Blair says.

"Think you can sing it?" Bella asks.

"Sure," Blair says.

Blair lifts her claw and look at a charm bracelet the professor has given her. Each charm is an instrument; a tuba, a chelo, a harp, a accordion,and a flue. She uses her make them come to life, and they begin to play. Then Blair begins to sing.

Blair:

Though the winter blows bitter cold

And bright days are done

There's a season we'll soon behold

When we'll all laugh in the sun

Blair takes Bella's hand, and the both begin to dance the waltz.

Blair:

Though we danced and sang through the night

Now those nights are none

Soon they'll come a new morning light

We'll sing and dance in the sun

Blair and Bella walts, and Blair uses her magic so that they float over the ice.

Blair:

Though the fates have torn us apart

And we don't know how or when

With the dawn I know in my heart

We'll be together again

The two continue to dance in the air with smile on their faces.

Blair:

I've known you a life and a day

But we've just begun

The two sisters take to the sky and are over the city, and are heading home.

Blair:

Come with me I'll show you the way

We'll soon live free in the sun

We'll soon live free in the sun

The two fly until they reach the roof to the Utonium house.

Then they both sleep for the night. As the two sleep, someone enter their room and drop off a present box, one for each of them. The snow continues to fall in the night as a mysterious person riding on a sleigh being pulled by reindeers takes off into the night.

In the Sun from The Secret of Anastasia


End file.
